


Delicious

by Kinzley Vegemite (kinzleyyy)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, I'm still too much of a chicken to write actual smut, M just to be safe, Post-Endgame, Relaunch if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinzleyyy/pseuds/Kinzley%20Vegemite
Summary: A rude awakening leads to something much more pleasant.For cheile and the gals in the Voyager Book Club, who have all corrupted me.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheile (Cheile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/gifts).



_The clouds whisked their way past her weightless form as she floated aimlessly toward the sun. Her body, bathed in fine silk, laced with gold, soared effortlessly through the sky, the destination undetermined._  

_Beep._

_Beeeep_.

BEEEEEEEEP.

She shot up from her pillow, her heart pounding out of her chest. Her eyes quickly darted around, taking in the dark outline of the bedroom around her.

_Ugh. I swear I turned that damn thing down..._

Somehow, it was already 0530, and Kathryn’s coffee maker was intent on making sure that absolutely everyone in her building was aware - including those who weren’t Starfleet admirals and didn’t have to be up for hours yet.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

She pushed the sheets down over her hips, and quickly padded her way to the kitchen, hissing as the cold tiles hit her bare feet.

“Computer, lights to 30%.” _Chirp_.

“And turn that damn alarm off.”

“ _Unable to comply, please restate request.”_

“Turn off the coffee maker.”

“ _Unable to comply. Subvocal processors on the 8th floor are currently offline for maintenance. Any non-essential requests are restricted until 0600 hours.”_

_“_ Of _course_ they are…”

“ _Please restate request.”_

“Oh, just forget it,” she said, exasperated.

Her old replicator on Voyager had clearly passed on the grudge to her other household appliances - there seemed to be an awful lot of ‘maintenance’ happening lately. God forbid she try to do things the easy way and actually use technology from the 24th century.

She turned the coffee machine off manually, taking out the filter and used grinds - spilling half of it on the counter in the process. Growling in displeasure, she grabbed some paper towel to scoop them up, dumping them in the garbage and running her hands under the sonic for good measure.

Just as she reached up to take a mug from the shelf, though, she felt a pair of strong hands snake their way around her waist, sliding themselves across her hips to draw her into their owner’s embrace.

Chakotay.

“Mmm, good morning,” his voice rumbled low in her ear, making her shiver, “Spirits, Kathryn, do you always get up this early?”

_Oh, shit._

A _naked_ Chakotay, who had apparently forgotten to put his boxers back on after the previous night’s escapades.

She felt a pang of arousal shoot through her, knees buckling slightly as his questing lips made her whimper. He was warm and solid behind her, the thick length of him teasing her backside; his calloused hands were slowly making their way up her body, melting her into a puddle in the process.

“Hmm, just means I get a jump start,” she chuckled breathlessly, “but you’re making a very compelling argument to jump on something else, Captain.”

She turned around slowly to look him in the eyes, fighting off the dizziness bouncing around her head.

“Well, Admiral,” he mused, “what do you propose we do about tha-“

He didn’t get a chance to react as she pulled his lips to hers, her hands cupping either side of his jaw - however, he was so taken off guard that they toppled over onto the kitchen floor.

They broke the kiss simultaneously, launching into fits of laughter. His whole body was holding her down, and she absolutely loved it.

“Kathryn, if this was what you wanted, all you had to do was ask,” he chuckled, grinding his hips into hers, as she drew her arms up for him to pin above her head.  

_Oh, hell yes,_ she thought. _Who needs coffee when there’s something even more delicious on the menu?_

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Ruby (Cheile) some smut about 6 months ago and I never finished it... This was the result of me procrastinating an assignment.
> 
> Go figure.


End file.
